The Secrert of the Fire Girl
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: A new girl moves to Domino City. A dark secret follows her. Join our heros as they try and find out the secret of the fire girl. But if they help her regain her memories. the quest my lead them on a journey they will never forget. Pairings YYxy,SxJ,BxR,MxM Tea/Anzu Bashing. Part 1 of my new series The War of Yin and Yang. K for gore Maybe change the rating BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Neko: Hello its the author, YinYang Moon Dragon. This my first story in my series, The Battle of the Worlds.

Fenikkusu: Shut up and get to the story baka.

Me: No you shut up. I'm the authoress, I can do what ever I want.

Yugi: Please get on with the story.

Me: *** glomps Yugi *** Kawwiiiaaa! *** lets Yugi go*** Ok.

Fenikkusu: How did you get in here?

Yugi:***points to the door *** I walked in.

Me: Must of left the door opened *** sweatdrops*** Oops. Oh well, Yugi do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Neko-san does not own yugioh she just owns her Ocs and the plot. ( In the back ground: DONT CALL ME SAN IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD!)

"TALKING"

"_THOUGHTS"_

"_**MINDLINK"**_

(ANNOYING COMMENTS)

**LOLOLOLOOLLOOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOL **

Fire. Screaming. Pain. A voice. Then nothing but darkness and **pain. **Fenikkusu Kasai woke up screaming but no one could hear her. Her voice had been ripped away from her. She was silent. Mute. Voiceless. That's what became of Fenikkusu Kasai. She was 16(but really short) and currently living in Domino City. She had just moved there from Tokyo. Fenikkusu had yellow bangs, orange hair with red tips. Just like fire. She also had big, bright innocent eyes. Fenikkusu got up and looked at her room. Everything was red, yellow and orange. But one thing, and that was the beautiful gold and sapphire phoenix, that was the size of a school desk. It was in the center of the koi pond in the middle of the room. There it stood, the graceful, majestic, proud, beautiful, and powerful phoenix. It was her namesake. It all that described her, the ruler of fire, or the Hino Shihai-sha. Fenikkusu broke out of her trance, got dressed and went downstairs. Her aunt, Hiokami Kasai, was downstairs already and had made breakfast.

"I have all of your school stuff ready for school." Hiokami said, "Also, I have written a note for your principal and teachers telling them of your condition."

Fenikkusu gave a little nod, still worried about something. Grabbing a pencil and some paper she wrote "What about the kids at school, won't they think I'm a freak?" Fenikkusu looked so sad. Hiokami sighed sadly. She knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know Fenikkusu, I don't know."

**LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL **

Neko: Haha Success! This is my first story ever so all flames will be used for my campfire singalong with Seto. Also my chapters will be longer I promise. So, Have a Nice Day or Night and Drink some Tea! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another short chapter maybe sorry

Neko: Ok peps another short chapter maybe I should have put one and two together but oh well. Ya get what ya get. Yugi plz do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Neko does not own Yugioh just her crazy Ocs and the plot that keeps running away.

"talking"

_thoughts_

(ANNOYING COMMENTS)

**LOLOLOLOLLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLLOLOLO L**

Yami was sitting outside in the front of the school with his friends. That consisted of Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Joey, Tristan, and Lily. Yugi, his secret crush, was running late thanks to Yami. He didn't wake him up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tea sitting with all of her friends. He hated her. She won't take the hint that he doesn't like her.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT BACK LILY!" Yami turned to see Joey chasing Lily with a stick in his hand.

"HEY" Seto shouted.

Joey had run into Seto and jab him in the ribs with the stick. Lily, of course, was on the ground laughing, tears in her eyes. Yami heard a loud BANG and saw that Bakura and Marik(Surprise, Surprise) had blown up something (Don' t know how) and caught the tree on fire.

"_Great another wonderful _morning."Yami thought. Then the cursed bell rang. "_Now let the torture begin" _He though as he walked toward the prison we are forced to call, Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives, SCHOOL.

**LOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL **

WITH YUGI

Yugi was running late. He slept in and Yami didn't wake him up. His grampa was gone for the day and was going to be back at 5:00. while running to school he saw something red then BANG. He ran into a person.

"_OH NO" _he thought.

He got up and saw a girl his age and height sprawled on the ground.

"Let me help you up" Yugi said grabbing the girl's hand and helping her up. He got a good look at after he helped her up. She looked like fire with red eyes and yellow, orange, and red hair.

"Are you lost" he questioned. She shook her head no.

"Well then, I'll hopefully see you around" he yelled as ha ran away (Kinda rude doncha think?), leaving a very puzzled phoenix behind.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO L**

Neko:* **still thinking about combining chps 1&2 ***

Lily: Umm... I guess review if you want and put your helpful opinion &/or just your opinion about the story. It would help her with her crappy short chapters***Neko: HEY! ***

Yugi: Until next time bye ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Ch. 3: The Meeting

Neko: Plz review. It makes me feel like a failure when peoples don't review I will even take a flame. * walks over to a corner and starts crying.

Lily: WOW you are desperate aren't you.

Yami: How'd I get here? * looks around* And where is here?

Yugi: *bounces over to Yami * Well your here cuz Yin-san(me again) is sad and you are the only one who can help

Yami: What!? Who said I was! I don't know anything about her.

Lily: Ummm Ryou, will you please do the disclaimer while we cheer Yin-chan up.

Ryou: OK Yin-san doesn't own yugioh just the plot and ocs

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOOLL L**

Yami saw Yugi sneak in, while the teacher wasn't looking. The teacher, Mrs. Yuki Tashiko, was the nicest teacher in the whole school. She had bright, neon green hair and blueish yellow eyes.

"Alright class settle down." she called out.

While the class settle down, Bakura and Marik were doing what all evil yami's do while in school, torture the closest kid and the teacher. But before they could set of on their self-appointed quest Mrs. Tashiko said "Today we have a new student. Come in please."

A girl shorter than Yugi walked in and Marik and Bakura's eyes widened and they got all hyper like a kid in a candy store. The girl's face was down and her hood was up so they couldn't see her face. She handed the teacher a note, faced the class, and pulled down her hood. Everyone gasped. The girl had yellow bangs and orange hair with red tips. But that wasn't what made everyone gasp. No it was her big fiery red eyes. Her **dull and lifeless **red eyes. She looked like a lost child with her child-like features. The teacher was reading the note, when she gasped and looked at the girl with sad, mournful eyes.

"This is Fenikkusu and you **will** treat her with respect. She commanded, eyeing Bakura and Marik warily."Also before you can start asking questions, she can't talk."

"_Now they will make fun of me and torture me like they did at my old school" _Fenikkusu thought sadly. Her shoulders slumped forward a little at the thought and Mrs. Tashiko put her hand on Fenikkusu's shoulder, trying to comfort the poor girl.

Mrs. Tashiko looked at the crowd of students and saw that some of them were eyeing Fenikkusu like a piece of meat. Bakura and Marik were part of them. _"The poor girl,"_ she thought,_"she is in for one heck of a year. She should have been place in another class because this one is full of judgmental kids."_ Looking at the students again, most of them were looking at her with disgust in their eyes. All, save a few student, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Lily. "_Bless those sweet kids._" Mrs. Tashiko thought,_"Maybe they will be the one thing she can look forward to everyday."._

"Now, Fenikkusu," Mrs. Tashiko said turning to the said girl,"would you like to answer a few questions, you may write on the board if you want."

Fenikkusu grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote "Ok, thank you."

"Now who would like to ask the first question." she asked turning to the students. None of them would dare to bully Fenikkusu in front of Mrs. Tashiko, it would be suicide. Mrs. Tashiko is like a mother tiger when she has taken a liking to a student, and it was obvious that she liked Fenikkusu.

"Hey I know that girl." Yugi whispered to Yami.

"Really?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah. I ran into her. Literally." Yugi said embarrassed and turning red.

Fenikkusu

Then someone with blonde hair and honey brown eyes asked "Hey how old 're ya anyway? Ya look like u'r 10."

A girl with rainbow pigtails, blue eyes, and an awesome tan hit him over the head "Hey what was that for, Lily!?"

"Nothin I just like hittin ya one ya noggin!" she said with a cat like grin. Everybody laughed at their outburst. Even the teacher.

Fenikkusu giggled silently. Then she wrote "I'm 16, my birthday was June 20."

Someone else raised their hand and asked "Where did you live before here?"

"Tokyo" Fenikkusu wrote.

"Then why did you move here from Tokyo?" A girl asked.

Fenikkusu flinched and wrote "I'd rather not talk about that."

Yugi saw a flash of pain in her eyes before it disappeared. _"I wonder what happened" _Yugi thought.

Fenikkusu was about to answer another question when Bakura raised his hand and asked "Why did you move here you little freak. Your mommy and daddy not want a little mute." He laughed cruelly along with Marik. Some of the class laughed with him. That was until the heard a bloody curdling scream and a loud BANG.

Fenikkusu POV KINDA OF

Fenikkusu heard the questioned and froze. Memories flashed before her. A man with glasses. Screams. Blood. Her fathers mutilated body and her mothers cold dead face staring at her. Then nothing. She screamed as loud as she could and fell to the floor tears in her eyes.

Regular pov

Mrs. Tashiko was beyond furious. She couldn't believe he asked her that. But all that fury melted when she saw Fenikkusu on the floor, trying to make herself disappear, in tears. All the class was just staring at her, guilt written on some of their faces when they saw the pain in her big eyes. Bakura looked like he was just stabbed by his best friend. He shrank back at the fury in Mrs. Tashiko's eyes. She walked over to the crying phoenix. "Sshhuusssh its ok everything will be ok." she said comforting the young girl. Soon she stopped crying. "Let me show you to your seat." She said then grimaced.

Fenikkusu looked over to where the teacher was looking. Fenikkusu was shocked. The only seat left was in the middle of "the Gruesome Twosome"(Bakura and Marik), also the "CandyCuties"( Yugi and Ryou), the "Egyptian Rose"(Malik), the Techno Goddess(Lily), the "Leather Hottie"(Yami), the "Mutt"(Joey), the "Rock"(Tristan), and the "Boss"(Seto). She now knew why the teacher grimaced, Bakura and Marik were spitting spitballs at each other and Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were shaking their heads as Yami joined them in their "spit war", Lily, Joey, and Tristan were passing notes as Seto sat there acting like the morons he calls his friends( and boyfriend) were doing nothing. Shaking her head, Fenikkusu thought _"This year is going to be very, __**very**__ interesting."_


	4. Chapter 4 The Prophecy

Neko: HEY PEPZ! THANKZ TO MY BEST FRIEND SAMMI, AND ROSESOFVIOLET FOR REVIEWING ! FREE COOKIES FOR U 2.*dancing around the room*

Lily:(sarcasm) yes thank u now shes on a sugar rush again*facepalm* great.

Neko:*jumps up singing Leather Pants*

Yugi: uummm plz enjoy the story. Also Neko owns nothing except her insanity.* in the back ground* Lily: NEKO DONT JUMP ON THE CEILING FAN YOU REMEBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME

Bakura: how could we forget Im still scared for life after that happened.

Neko: HEY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN SETO'S MANSION ENJOY ^-^

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO L**

Ch: 4 The Prophecy

THE NEXT DAY

Class was boring. For the past hour or so, the sub for Mrs. Tashiko, Mr. Sushia, droned on about something that didn't even matter. Fenikkusu sighed. _ "At least I sit by some very interesting people"_ she thought.

It was true. She sat in the middle of the gang. But even though they were interesting, she couldn't stand sitting there. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked like they wanted to talk to her, but she knew that Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto wouldn't let them. But she should have expected this. No one would like a freak like her. But the one person who looked like they wanted to was Lily. Lily that sounded very familiar. Fenikkusu looked around her. Yami, Bakura, and Marik were passing notes back and forth, Yugi and Ryou were taking notes, Joey and Malik were sleeping. Lily had a pair of headphones on, listening to music, and Seto and Tristan were texting. Suddenly the bell rang forcing Fenikkusu out of her thoughts.

YUGI

Yugi was in deep thought, the Millennium Puzzle gleaming around his neck. He knew that Yami and him had the Puzzle, Bakura and Ryou the Ring, Marik and Malik the Rod, Pegasus the Eye, Shadi the Scale and Akuh, and Ishizu the Necklace, so why was it shinning. Yugi looked over to see that Ryou and Bakura's Ring was pointing to the new girl, Fenikkusu or as Joey dubbed her the, the fire girl. They were just as shocked as he was. Then something caught his eye. It was an amulet. It was a blue sun with a phoenix wrapped around it. Behind it was the Yin symbol. It looked very expensive. But also familiar. A hand touched Yugi's shoulder, ripping him out of his thoughts. Jumping he, he turned to glare at the person. (He cant glare worth his life. It only makes him look cuter.) He blushed. It was Yami standing there in all his Egyptian glory. "Come on aibou, let's go." he said smiling. Yugi smiled, and started walking away with Yami talking, when he suddenly stopped and turned to Fenikkusu. She was still sitting there, looking miserable. _"__I don't care what Yami said. That girl needs a friend and __I'm gonna make sure that me and Lily and the rest can be." _he thought.

FENIKKUSU

Fenikkusu was, lets just say, miserable, when she heard a voice say

"Come on Fenikkusu, or you'll be late," the voice said kindly, grabbing her hand, "Come on lets go."

She looked up to see...

"Yugi?" she wrote questioning him. Yugi smiled at her. Yami was proud that Yugi had went against what he told him. That proved his light had a big heart. A heart that he, unknowingly, owned. Fenikkusu was happy, no scratch that, she was overjoyed that someone other than the teacher was being nice to her. But it was shot down immediately when her amulet glowed. She gasped. She saw yami and Yugi sitting in a field, Yami was looking at Yugi lovingly, and Yugi was smiling and laughing. But it soon grew grave. They were standing in the field, but the flowers were dead and dieing, and the sky was stormy and black. Yami and Yugi stood the glaring at each other with such hate and malice in their eyes, it broke her heart. Then **his **voice, the voice that tormented her dreams and shattered her soul, said with cruel amusement

"If you fail little kaen megami*, they will help cause the dragon's painful wrath"

Then everything went black.

YUGI

Yugi was standing there when all of a sudden he heard a prophecy.

"_Lovers glow stand tall_

_Phoenix tears flow_

_to save the worlds_

_from the dragon's _

_dark heart_

_The hate must grow._

_And with a finale_

_breathe, an oath_

_kept by light itself_

_Foe's be awry of the_

_dragon's rage._

_The broken trust gone_

_astray_

_by a secret, from heaven and hell,_

_born from hate and rage._

_Falling from_

_the creator's grip_

_the dragon's fire burns and dims._

_The phoenix bring happiness_

_but a cost no one expects._

_Beware the one you call friend_

_for they will cause the worlds to end"_

LILY

Lily was sitting under the tree outside school, playing with her necklace. It was the Yin symbol with a rainbow two-tailed cat on it.

"Stupid council and their prophecy" she muttered angrily. She wanted to jump for joy and hug Fenikkusu when she saw her, she did really. But the council told her that she was not to intervene with her. She had to, though she didn't like that. She had made a promise with the others. She knew this would happen. But it still hurt all the same. Seeing her be shunned by her classmates and friend made her blood boil. She was such a sweet, caring little girl, but they bully her because she can't talk.

Her thoughts quickly shattered when she heard a deep, familiar, too familiar, voice ringing in the dark, stormy clouds.

"The game has begun, little kitty, and its your move."

**LEATHERPANTLEATHERPANTSLEATH ERPANTLEATHERPANTSLEATHERPAN TSLOL**

Yin(my other name)- ***dancing around the room ***

Lily- Thx people for reading. I know it must be painful to read such horrible writing.

Me- HEY

Fenikkusu- Kaen Megami means Fire Princess

Me: Plz review wez gotz freez cookiez

Lily: Quick putting z's on everything

Me: SAMMI, QUICK TO THE MEMOBLIEZ * jumps out of room like an insane person on a sugar rush*

Yami: Great now we have to go stop her from blowing up something. * facepalm*

Yugi: Again plz review.


	5. The Bullies,Deadly Newcomers & A Choice

Me: HEY PEPZ. A SPECIAL THX TO ATEMLOVER1AND SPUNKYGIRL92 FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY. ALSO TO ROSESOFVIOLET AND MOONSTAR7887 FOR REVIEWING. AS A SPECIAL THX YOU GET 1- COOKIES, IF I HAVE EATEN ALL IF THEM, AND 2- I WILL POST THE HILARIOUS, SCARRING FOR LIFE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED IN SETO'S MANSION. HA HA EAT THAT MR. COW I AM THE BOSS NOW. ME NOW BOW BEFORE ME * POINTING AT A RANDOM PIG*

Bakura: Great.. now shes on crack. Beware viewers this chapter my be a crack on.

Me:* SINGING* B-B-B-B-B-B BAKURA B-B-B-B- BAKURA – KUN

Bakura: SHUT UP

Marik: hey Lily can we kill her now.

Lily: no

Yami: damn well this just sucks ass

Yugi: Yami be nice.

Ryou: Yin doesn't own anything except her craziness.

Me: Yup * holds up a certificate* I'm legally insane

Lily: enjoy the story *mutters * someone save us

**BROOKLYNRAGEBROOKLYNRAGEBROO KLYNRAGEBROOKLYNRAGEBROOKLYN **

Chapter 5: The Bullies, Some Deadly Newcomers and A Choice is Made

Yugi opened his eyes to see Fenikkusu's dim before she fainted.

"FENIKKUSU!" Yugi cried catching her.

Yami ran over worried for the little phoenix. He had heard the prophecy too and it bugged him. It was grim, very very grim. He hoped that after they had saved the world however many times from evil that they would have some peace for once, but fate seemed to love proving him wrong. It's like " My life it good and fates like " hold on give me a minute." It sucked. Yami and Yugi carried Fenikkusu to the nurse. They were heading to lunch when they ran into Yami's partners-in-crime, Bakura and Marik, and Ryou.

"You and the midget going to lunch." Bakura said laughing as Ryou hit him on the arm saying "be nice"

"Don't call Yugi a midget, Tomb-Robber!" Yami hissed glaring at the albino.

"Yami calm down," Yugi said gently, his voice like a dove's coo, soft, sweet, and melodic.

"Fine." Yami huffed.

Malik had shown up sometime during the argument. But as usual before he could say anything, Marik grabbed him and started a heated make-out session with him. They heard yelling down the hall, which meant Seto and Joey were coming. That was like the, what, fifteenth time today that they were arguing.

"Hey", Seto said, stopping his random argument with Joey, "Where's Lily?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Marik and Malik's make-out session. But before they could say anything, a voice interrupted them.

"Why do what to know." the voice hissed venomously.

They all turned to see Lily standing there. It was quite obvious that she was pissed. Which was rare. Here are something you need to know. One- Don't piss her off. She is very, **very,** aggressive when pissed. She's worse than Seto, Yami, Bakura, Joey, and Marik on a very bad day, or if someone had hurt someone they loved. Two- get on her bad side, your as good as dead. Three- if you get on her bad side, run for your life and don't let her catch you. If she does, she will make you wish you were dead.

Lily was on the "anger scale" a 10. Which meant for her a "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!". Suddenly someone screamed. It made everyone's blood turn cold. It wasn't a " I'm terrified" scream, it was a heart-breaking scream, the kind of scream that someone screams when there in bone-breaking pain. Lily paled

"Fenikkusu."

FENIKKUSU

Fenikkusu woke up in the nurse's office. She panicked for a minute, but the nurse soon calmed her down. She was let out of the nurse's office after the nurse made sure she was ok. Fenikkusu was walking down to lunch when a voice stopped her.

"Hello, you fucking whore." said the sickly sweet voice.(guess who)

Fenikkusu turned to see Tea standing there, her arms behind her back. She quickly grabbed her note pad and wrote fearfully "What do you want Tea?"

"Me," Tea asked pointing to herself then smirking she said "Well, I'm just here to warn you. Atem's coming back from Egypt and you better stay away from him, or "Tea quickly grabbed Fenikkusu's arm and pulled out a knife "I'll slit your scrawny little neck."

Fenikkusu nodded her head and Tea smiled evilly.

"That's right, you little freak. Now have a nice day." Tea said as she walked away.

But then a new voice made itself known. It was familiar some how.

"Look how the mighty have fallen" it said.

Fenikkusu turned to see two boys standing there. One had metallic silver hair, almost like metal, and neon green eyes. He was wearing a silver t-shirt with chains on it and black jeans on it. It too had chains and white shoes. The other had blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with fingerless gloves that went up to his elbow, jeans and black shoes. They both had a necklace on, it was the yang symbol. But the silver-headed boy had a snake wrapped around his, whereas the other boy had a wolf. Fenikkusu wrote "Who are you and what do you what" She then heard a voice, it was faint like it was far away. It said "Feni- Run- they are-" Then it cut off. She was brought back to reality when she heard the boys laugh.

"Even though you can't talk, your still just as talkative." Said the silver- headed boy.

"Wow Fenikkusu, I'm hurt. You can't even remember me." said the other "Oh, well he's Ryu Yami, and I'm Okami Hensia." Okami then pulled out a sword covered in something green and stabbed Fenikkusu it the chest. She screamed. Just then Lily showed up. She shouted "DANCE AINEKO" Then there was a bright light. When it cleared Lily stood there. But she had rainbow cat ears and two rainbow cat tails. She also had a sword. Her eyes glowed bright blue filled with anger.

"Leave her alone. Your fight is with me Follower of Darkness." She hissed her two fangs glinted in her vast glow.

"What are you going to do if we don't" Ryu said glaring at the girl.

Lily started to glow even more, her aura formed a giant two-tailed cat with long fangs. It hissed at the two boys.

Suddenly there was a flash and a beautiful woman stood there beside Lily. She had flames for hair, a giant red tail, and a pair of beautiful red wing that were on fire.

"I am Kasora, the ruler of fire," the woman's red eyes glared at the boy's "you WILL leave my little chicklit along" then she paused and said "Dakufaia, I know your here show yourself."

Just then the shadows moved and another lady showed up. She had blue bangs, and black hair with purple tips. Her purple eyes showed no emotion, then she laughed and said "I can never hide from my hikari and her zanpaktou." then she turned to Okami and Ryu "You are outnumbered leave now."

Ryu shrunk fearfully behind Okami, But Okami stood there glaring at the women and said "You can't hurt us because of your laws, but we will leave for now." he snapped hie fingers and they were gone.

Fenikkusu coughed up blood, and they world turned black.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO L**

Me: YES CH 5 IS DONE. SADLY I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK TO WRITE UP CH. 6, 7 AND MAYBE 8.

Dakufaia: Finally I showed up

Yugi: Where did me and Yami and the rest go?

Me: You will show up in the next chapter.

Yugi: oh

Ryou: Plz review. You get free cookies. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Yin: HEY PEPZ. HOWZ IT GOIN.

Bakura: SHUT UP IM TRING TO SLEEP!

Yin: * Sticks tongue out*

Bakura: Are you telling me to cut out your tongue.

Yin & Bakura: * continue to argue*

Yugi: Um well Yin is almost done with her story What Happened in Seto's Mansion. If you want to read it you are free to.

Ryou: Yin doesn't own anything. Except her plot and Ocs. Enjoy

Note: For those of you who will be confused after reading this, I will tell you now. All of many stories in this series will be about each of my characters in their world that they are protecting. It will all lead up to the final battle, but each story will have a their own quest. I will probably combine some of them. If you think this is a bad idea, plz tell me and give me some ideas. Thank you and have a nice day or night.

**LEATHERLEATHERLEATHERLEATHER LEATHERLEATHERLEATHERLEATHER LEAT**

Fenikkusu coughed up blood and the world turned black.

"FENIKKUSU!" Dakufaia shouted as Lily caught her.

"Hurry we must stop the bleeding. Put pressure on her chest." Lily instructed.

"What is this green stuff?" She said. Dakufaia and Kasora both hissed and backed away a little.

"Phoenix poison. It kills both phoenixes and people with the soul of one." Kasora hissed.

Fenikkusu coughed up more blood and stopped breathing.

"DAMN IT!" Lily yelled as she tried CPR on the young girl "BREATHE DAMN IT BREATHE!

just then Yami and the rest showed up.

"What's going on here and who are you people. What are you?!" Yami practically screamed as he pointed at them. Yugi and Ryou and Malik were in tears.

"Now's not the time!" Lily screamed, a mad glint was in her eyes "Dakufaia, Call Mizuhato and Yuri from their worlds we need their help!"

"But what about them?!" Dakufaia said, pointing at the gang.

"We will worry about them later! Hurry she won't make it much longer!" Lily said.

Dakufaia closed her eyes and grabbed both her Yin necklace and her amulet. The amulet had a black phoenix wrapped around the symbol of Yin. She yelled "O' great guardians of the worlds. Let your humble servant speak to the one's from the world of Teen Titans and Code Lyoko!"

Two portals appeared in front of her. One showed Jump City and the other showed the factory. They then zoomed in, so one show a girl with blue hair and white eyes, and another that showed a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes. They looked startled and worried.

"Mizuhato, Yuri come quick Fenikkusu is in danger!" Dakufaia shouted.

The blue-haired girl from Jump City, Mizuhato, said calmly "I understand. I will tell my little sister to tell Robin that I went on an emergency mission."

The other girl, Yuri, said "I'm busy with Xana, but I will get there as soon as I can."

Bakura lost his temper and yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"

There was a flash and there stood Mizuhato.

"We will tell you after we save her." Mizu told him, she looked at Lily "Get me some towels and water. This is going to take awhile." Another flash and there stood Yuri.

"Let's get started." she said as she walked over to Mizuhato and Fenikkusu.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOLOLOLO LOOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLLOL O**

Yugi wouldn't stop pacing around the abandon class room they moved Fenikkusu in, and it was driving Bakura and Seto mad.

"Will you just sit down!" Bakura whispered loudly, trying not to distract the two girls working on the young phoenix(not that Bakura and them know that).

"My friend is dieing, and you tell me to sit down!" Yugi said angrily. He was almost having a panic attack. First, the prophecy, Then, he saw Lily as a demon thing, and now this.

"Aibou, just calm down." Yami said gently. He knew exactly what Yugi was feeling right now thanks to the mindlink.

"The only reason me and Marik are here is because of them." Bakura said as he pointed to Ryou and Malik.

"Isn't that the truth!" Marik yelled. That ,of course, caused Lily and Dakufaia to glare at them.

"It's the same with me." Seto said as he glared at Lily and Dakufaia.(Me: What asses! Yang(my Yami) get on with the story!)

"Why do you guy hate her so much!" Ryou hissed.

"I don't know why exactly, but something about her seems off." Bakura said. Seto and Marik agreed with him.

Joey glared at Seto and said "You haven't even' talked ta the girl."

"I know but still." Seto huffed and kept quiet.

Yugi ended up sitting down, but everyone, minus Marik, Bakura, and Seto, was worried.

WITH LILY AND DAKUFAIA

"You know that we have to wipe there memory, right?" Dakufaia said.

Lily sighed. "I know that, but still they could help her remember everything." Lily sighed again "It's my job to protect her, but I can't be everywhere she is. I'm gonna need help."

Dakufaia hissed "They don't like her and you know it. The reason she's in this mess right now is because of them."

"Isn't that the truth!" Marik said agreeing with something that someone said Dakufaia and Lily glared at him.

"I know, I don't know why though, but I know. Lily said angrily as Seto glared at her and Daku. Just then, Yuri and Mizuhato walked over to them.

"She will be fine." Mizu said. Yuri nodded and said "It took a lot longer because of all the hate in this place."

They all agreed with her. "Man, its like a freakin' sauna in this place."

Just then Yugi and the rest walked over there.

"Ok we want answers." Bakura said. "Who are you and what are you."

Lily laughed "You have no idea who we are and you are asking us questions?" Lily laughed again and her eyes started to glow blue. She had two rainbow cat tails, cat ears, two sharp feline teeth, and whiskers. Bakura backed up, startled.

Lily then said "I am Lily Tenshi, and my spirit animal is the lovely two-tailed cat, Aineko. I rule over the strongest thing, and that is love. I know when two people are meant to be and when they are not. If you need advice on love, just come to me. I know everything." she winked and continued "I'm also the guardian of this world. And I will do anything to protect you, it also means I have come to a decision." Lily looked at Dakufaia and nodded, she looked back at Yugi and the gang sadly "I have put your safety at risk, and I can not allow that." She turned back to Dakufaia and said "Daku now."

Dakufaia nodded and closed her eyes. A purple-ish blue aura surrounded her. She opened her eyes and they were completely purple. She raised her hand and said "Sleep."

They world around them turned black.

**CATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATC ATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCA TCATC**

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Seto clasped. It was silent until Dakufaia said "I will become the deadly Night Phoenix as a cover to do patrols for the Yamiikimono(1)"

"Come Yuri we must go, before Fenikkusu comes to." Mizuhato said "It was nice to see you again. Until we meet again." With that two portals opened up and Mizuhato and Yuri left.

"I must go to," Dakufaia stated "See ya." And with a "Poof" she was gone, leaving Lily alone with A group of unconscious people and a hurt, but stable phoenix. Lily sighed. _"It's going to be a long day."_ she thought as she sat down in school desk.

**CATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATC ATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCATCA TCATC**

(1)= Creatures of Darkness

Me: OK PEPZ, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPY.

Bakura: What happened to us!

Me: Your unconscious duh.

Yugi: Ugh plz review to stop there pointless bickering

Ryou: Yes please.


End file.
